


Pretending

by cagestark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Feelings, Female Ejaculation, Female!Tony Stark, Friends With Benefits, Honestly it's very soft, Oral Sex, Soft Bucky Barnes, Squirting, Toni Stark - Freeform, Very consensual though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagestark/pseuds/cagestark
Summary: Bucky takes care of drunken Toni's every last need.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 257





	Pretending

When Bucky slips his phone out of the gym locker, it’s to seven new text messages from **TONI**. He stops in his tracks even though it’s holding up the other guys who had finally talked him into going back to one of their apartments to watch the game and drink. At their bemoaning, he gives them the finger, opening his phone and scanning the messages.

_going out with nat, will text you in the morn. try not to sweat to death stinky_

_the bar sucks. might be home early. Dtf?_

_nevermind, this bar is awesome_

_you ever think about just like,,,,relaxing all th muscles in ur body and collapsing right in the middle of talking to somebody? like whhat would they do lol_

_this guy i’m talking to is REALLY boring_

_home. pizza sounds good. come over. WITHH pizza th x_

_i’m horny, put down the barbells and fuck me already_

Bucky doesn’t even try to smother his grin. He’s glad that he’d put his phone away instead of listening to music while he lifted; if he’d seen Toni’s messages, he never would have gotten anything done. Not to mention, if he’d been forced to read them one by one as they arrived, they might have made him jealous (a big no-no in a friends-with-benefits situation like theirs). There’s a basic part of him that preens: Toni went out and talked to men, but she didn’t take them home, and now she’s asking for him. 

“I know that fuckin’ look,” Sam says. “Man do not bail—“

“Sorry, boys,” says Bucky, not at all sorry. Despite the aching rubberiness of his muscles, his heart feels buoyant. Toni is asking for him to come over. “Something came up. Rain check?”

The boos and curses follow him out of the gym, and the last words he hears before the doors shut are _Tell Toni we said hi!_

-

Forty minutes later, Bucky is rapping his knuckles against the door of her apartment. The door jerks open an inch, the chain still in place, revealing one whiskey eye done up like art, eyeliner sharp enough to slit a throat with, smoked out to perfection. Her eye glitters, looking him up and down before the door shuts and he listens to the rattle of the chain.

The next time it opens, she is there looking like some sort of deadly sin come to life. She still wears the short black dress she’d worn out with Nat, her hair messy with curls. Her bare feet are a soft juxtaposition to the sexpot look, and the sight of the black glittery nail polish on her toes makes his heart swell for unknown reasons. Her nails scratch his chest when she reaches out to grab his collar and jerk him over the threshold. 

She blinks at the sight of the pizza box. When she speaks, her voice is thick with just the slightest slur: “Oh my god Bucky, did you _really_ bring me pizza? _Really_? Are you for real right now?” 

“16 inch pie from Joe’s, everything on it but olives. I also brought water because I drank the last of yours when I was over on Monday. I know you’re shit about shopping, but hydration is _key_ , I tell you that every goddamn time, babe. You’ll thank me tomorrow morning.” 

“God, you really are perfect, aren’t you?” she says, face split with the dopiest, most serene smile. It does things to Bucky’s heart to hear her say that. Dangerous things, like maybe he’s about to have a fucking cardiac episode.

“I’ve got one more thing, and it’s really going to elevate me past perfect. I’m about to be god-tier, are you ready for this?” 

“Give it to me,” she says, shutting her eyes in preemptive ecstasy. 

“It’s not a fucking facial, Toni, you don’t need to shut your eyes,” he laughs, reaching down to adjust his cock which had been trying to harden on and off since he first saw her name on his phone. “ _I’ve got Clint’s Netflix password_.” 

Toni sucks in a breath. Her eyes open and she looks at him with real tears welling up in the corners. “Bucky,” she says with trembling lips. “That’s even _better_ than a facial.” 

-

They finish off the pizza before they’re even halfway through the movie Toni picked at random from Clint’s list. Toni puts her slim legs in his lap while she tells him all about her night: the lame bar that turned out okay once they found some guys to buy them drinks, the way she and Nat had simulated sex on the dancefloor (a scenario he can imagine all too clearly, which has him shifting her calves away from his growing hard-on). He can’t help but stroke her smooth skin, teasing himself with the feel of her while she talks.

She insists on doing shots, and he allows her to talk him into one because Toni can talk him into anything. She knows her limits well and it’s thrilling to watch her toe the line between messy drunkenness and the heavy buzz she’s feeling now, her eyes working hard to focus on him when he talks, her smiles coming easier and laughter coming louder. 

Eventually comes her inevitable sleepiness, but she fights to stay awake through the end of the movie, shifting her legs like she likes the rough feel of his jeans against her bare skin. Then her legs grow still. When he glances over, he finds her eyes closed, head tilted back, succumbed to sleep. God, she’s fucking beautiful. He could stare at her half the night watching her eyes twitch under her lids, listening to the way her breath hitches every so often in her sleep. 

Turning off the TV, he slips out from beneath her and scoops her up into his arms. She’s a slip of a woman, easy to carry to her bedroom where he rests her on the duvet and goes into the bathroom to find a trashcan in case she gets sick in the night. He’ll prep a few more things before he lets himself lay down beside her: water and aspirin for the morning, wipes in case she wakes up in the night and hates the feeling of her unwashed face. 

When he comes back into the bedroom though, she’s awake, blinking up at him with dazed eyes. Bending her legs until her feet are flat on the bed, knees pointing upwards, she parts them until he can see the scrappy piece of black lace between her legs. The sight makes his gut clench, all the breath punched from his lungs. 

“ _Buck-y_ ,” she groans, dragging out his name. “I’m _horny_.” 

Bucky snorts. “That’s nothing new. You know what else you are? _Sleepy_.” 

Her hands begin to pass restlessly over her body, tracing across her collarbones and down the valley of her breasts, over the expanse of her stomach so that she can scratch her nails gently along her thighs, shivering at the sensation. “Can’t sleep like this,” she slurs. Parting her legs further, she drags the flat of her fingertips across the crotch of her panties. 

He’s hard before he even makes it across the room to stand by her bed, sitting down the trashcan by the nightstand. She looks up at him through her lashes, chest rising and falling unsteadily. Reaching out he wipes some of the curls off her forehead, traces down one cheek before letting his fingers rest against her neck to feel the pounding of her heart, strong and steady. “What do you want, sweet thing?”

“Your mouth,” she breathes. “Please, Buck? I need it.” 

It’s his turn to groan. There’s no hesitation before he’s climbing onto the bed and sitting between her parted thighs. They’ve each fucked each other in various states of drunkenness and sobriety, but it’s always a privilege to see Toni feeling loose and relaxed, especially when he’s sober enough to understand it for the honor it is. He coaxes her dress up past the curve of her ass and eyes the lacy underwear that separates her from him. When he strokes a thumb across the lace, tracing the clothed line of her slit, her hips jerk and his thumb comes away damp. 

“Please,” she whines, weakly slapping a chastising hand towards his arm. “No teasing, _please_.” 

So Bucky lays flat, using his forearm to pin one of her thighs open and flat to the bed before dragging his tongue up the wet lace. Above him, Toni makes a tortured noise, fingers tangling in his hair, nails scratching at his scalp. Bucky licks and sucks at her, tasting her slick through the fabric. Whetting his own appetite for her. When he drags the sharp line of his teeth over her clothed clit, her back arches off the bed, thighs fighting against the merciless hold of his arms. 

“Take ‘em off me,” she begs, voice thick with drunkenness and need. “Why’re you torturing me? I’m a good girl, aren’t I? Aren’t I good for you?” 

He groans, hips jerking to grind his cock into the mattress. “Damn right, you’re good,” he says, placing a kiss over her clit. “My good girl. Sorry, sweet thing, didn’t mean to torture you. Just couldn’t wait for my first taste.” 

Leaning back he slips the lace down her legs and lets it fall somewhere beside the bed. Between her legs is a neat patch of dark curls on her mound, lips bare and swollen and flushed. He doesn’t even need to part them to see how wet she is, how wet she must have been for ages out on the couch. Pinning her thigh again, he works one hand under her ass and eats her like the starving man he is. 

Toni shrieks above him when he licks a long line through her slit, groaning at the taste of her. He wastes no time or effort, using his thumbs to spread her lips so he can suck at her flushed pussy, pressing his tongue into her just to feel the way her walls flutter and clench. She has never been one to shy away from overstimulation, so Bucky adjusts and lets one thumb coax back the hood of her clit while he takes it between his lips and suckles. 

“ _God_ , your mouth,” Toni says around her broken gasps, sounding on the verge of tears. “Don’t stop; _never_ stop, please, but—I’m, I’m so empty it _hurts_. C’n I have something? Need something to fill me up—” 

Bucky pulls his mouth away to let his thumb work over her clit in tight circles while he asks: “What do you need? My cock? Can’t eat you and fuck you at the same time.”

The expression on her face makes it clear that such a predicament is a tragedy. After a single beat, she tightens her hold on his hair and presses his face back down, her choice clear.

He lets out a long breath through his nose. Pulling his thumb away from her clit, he brings his fingers down and lets two tap at her opening, the soft wet sound lost among her moan. Her hips tilt, trying to fuck what isn’t yet inside her. He presses one finger in slow and firm, eyes rolling at the tight silken heat of her. She’s plenty wet and aroused enough that he adds a second finger without any work.

Toni makes a noise of pure relief at being filled. She sounds half delirious when she says: “The laws of physics are always holding me back. Someday I want a cock in me _and_ your mouth on my clit, Bucky. _Figure it out.”_

His brain whirs through a variety of ideas. She’s got plenty of toys he could choose from to fuck her with while keeping his mouth on her: a vibrator on low slipped up inside of her, the vibrations tangible even to his tongue pressed flush to that aching pearl at the top of her slit. 

But how many times has she mentioned her attraction to both of their friends, Nat and Steve? The image burns itself into his brain: Steve balls deep inside of her from behind, pinning both her hands up and away; or maybe Natasha working her over with a strap-on, Bucky’s tongue sometimes dipping downwards to trace over her lips, stretched as they are around the clean plastic cock as it pistons in and out of her.

Groaning at the image, he struggles to push the thoughts away and focus on the moment in front of him. Mouth wide as if to swallow her whole, he lets his tongue drag over her swollen clit, relishing at the way her cunt spasms around his fingers. He lets them curl until they brush over that roughened spot that gets her legs shaking. When she makes a guttural sound of pleasure and not pain, he uses the pads of both fingers to tap at the nerves. 

She tries to close her thighs around his head and hand. 

“Bucky,” she gasps, her nails scratching his scalp. His name falls from her lips again and again like a prayer that never loses meaning. After a few moments, she tugs him away from her pussy instead of towards it, and he lets his mouth fall away from her with an obscene pop. “Don’t make me squirt,” she says, nails digging into his scalp. “I hafta _sleep_ in this bed.” 

He pulls his mouth away from her long enough to promise, “I’ll change the sheets. Soak ‘em, sweetheart.” 

Toni whines, but he can feel the effort in her shaking thighs as she tries to unclench them and give him room. It’s all the invitation he needs to get back to work. 

It’s so easy to get lost in her. The sounds she makes have his cock so hard that he can’t help but grind it against the bed beneath him. Not just the sounds that fall from her mouth, either—those pained whines, the gasps, the muttered curses—but the sounds his mouth makes against her cunt, the obscene wet noises as his fingers press upwards against that spot inside her roughly and without mercy. She’s so wet that there is slick down his chin. 

“‘m gonna cum,” Toni warns. 

Bucky keeps his tongue flat and firm against her clit, unwinding one arm from around her thigh to press it palm against her curls and fingers beneath her navel, pressing her down into the bedspread. The fingers inside her increase the pressure of their thrusts. When at last she cums, Bucky has just enough time to pull back. As much as he loves the taste of her, a part of him prefers the visceral sight of it: palm against her pubic bone pressing upwardly firmly to expose her clit to the soft, quick strumming of his fingers, and then the gush of fluid that soaks the bed between her thighs. 

“ _Fu-uck_ ,” he mutters, nearly cumming at the sight. The sound she makes is almost pained, like he has coaxed out some deep-seeded part of her and the pleasure of parting with it is almost too much to bear. Once she stops squirting, he leans down to take her clit between his lips and suck the firm bud, letting his fingers slip back inside her to give her pussy something to clench down on while she rides out the rest of her orgasm. God, he wishes it were his cock, her walls milking the cum out of him. 

“Bucky,” Toni gasps, breaths hitching so badly that he thinks she might be crying. “I can cum again, please don’t stop, _please_ —” 

Bucky’s eyes nearly roll back. At the smooth, wet slide of her, he adds a third finger that has her crying out. He wants to fill up all the space inside of her, wants to give her no reprieve—not that she wants one for herself. Dragging the line of his teeth over her sensitive clit has her shrieking, pussy spasming around his fingers as she cums again, slick dripping from her down into the mess she’s already made. 

“Oh god,” she rasps once she’s come down. Her legs tremble with aftershocks, the sign of a job well done if Bucky’s ever seen one. One of her hands drifts down to run through his hair, her movements tired and jerky, coming across condescending in a way that has him snorting. It’s the thought that counts though, the thought that makes his chest warm like he’s swallowed the sun. “Don’t pull out yet? Feels good t’ be full.” 

Bucky lets out a trembling sigh, leaning his head against her thigh to stare up at her. His cock is throbbing, heading towards painful, but it’s secondary to the blissful, happy look on her relaxed face, full lips quirked upwards, lashes laying soot dark against her cheeks. Only a few moments later, her mouth parts gently. Not even a full minute later he realizes that she has fallen asleep. 

Gently pulling his fingers from inside her, he licks his lips at the sight of them all slick from her cum. He sucks them clean before gingerly moving off of the bed. She still looks like Toni the Bombshell, riotous curls all over her pillow, eye makeup smudged and sultry. But in sleep she appears younger and softer. Reaching out, he tugs down the skirt of her dress until it covers her. 

Taking her up into his arms, she only once slaps out at his face and gives a snore that has him pressing his lips together to keep from laughing her awake. There are clean sheets and bedspreads in the linen closet. After so many years of friendship (and then hookups), Bucky knows where everything is. He knows everything she likes. 

Bucky manages to wake her long enough to slip the dress over her head and tug on one of the oversized shirts she likes to sleep in. Then he makes the walk around her apartment shutting off lights, double-checking the locks on the door. Knowing she won’t mind, he strips and lets himself slip in bed beside her. _It will keep her safe_ , he thinks. _In case she gets sick in the night._

That’s what friends do. 

And if in the dead of night Bucky rolls onto his side, wraps his arms around her, and pretends that they’re more than friends, no one has to know but him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ cagestark


End file.
